


Sleep, Ya Idiot

by DirtyRottenRaskel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Is a Good Bro, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, Sleepy Tony Stark, Steve is sassy, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, bc thats a thing apparently, stuckony - Freeform, tony needs to go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyRottenRaskel/pseuds/DirtyRottenRaskel
Summary: Tony never fucking sleeps. Even when he's in bed he never sleeps. Steve and Bucky decide to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write fluff, let me know how it goes, ok?

Something was wrong. These numbers didn't add up. X wasn't supposed to be fucking negative. God, if he could just get down to his lab, he could think. Clear his head, shake the building in a proper tribute to ACDC, figure out what in the name of fuck was wrong with his calculations.

Tony inched his way to the edge of the bed, glad he had crawled in after Steve and Bucky. Trying to untangle himself from the mess of limbs that was his boyfriends was impossible. Certain that they were both sound asleep, their even breaths had synchronized for Christ's sake, Tony continued his slow escape.

He had gotten so far, just five feet from the door now. Four feet. Three fe-

A hand shot out, twisting its way into his shirt. The cold of the metal of it seeping through the worn fabric of his t shirt was not the only reason Tony shivered. That damn arm did things to him. Wonderfully, gloriously sinful things to him.

Bucky's face was inches from Tony. He didn't realize that though, until the man spoke, voice rippling across Tony's body.

"Sleep, ya idiot."

"I have to-" Tony tried to protest, only to be cut off.

"It's who-the-fuck-is-awake o'clock Stark. Get your ass in bed before I wake Steve. I wanna sleep, he wants to sleep, you wanna sleep." Buck continued.

His flesh hand found its way to the genius's mouth, effectively shutting off his protests yet again.

He sighed. "You want sleep. You need it. And you're gonna get it whether you like it or not. Because I'm staying here all night with you." The grin he flashed at Tony should not be legal, he decided.

Bucky wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist, stroking the soft skin where his t shirt had ridden up. He continued to direct him to bed, whispering soft encouragement under his breath all the while. 

Tony let himself be led back to bed, barely grumbling, proving just how sleep deprived he really was.

Bucky swooped a hand under his knees, carrying him bridal style before tossing him lightly onto the bed, right next to Steve. He himself crawled in next, sandwiching Tony between the two Brooklyn boys.

He felt the smaller man's chest heave with a heavy sigh as he resigned himself, finally, to sleep. Bucky followed him into the world of the comatose not too long after, body curling around his boyfriends.

Steve smirked. Those two were trouble alright, but they where his trouble, and he was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. Did you like it? Let me know please? *Puppy dog eyes* Comments and kudos make my day.  
> Love,  
> Cassy XOXO


End file.
